L'inventaire
by lasurvolte
Summary: Pourquoi tout le monde s’embrasse partout quand Sasuke se promène tranquillement ?


**Titre :** L'inventaire

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Bah comme d'hab rien ne m'appartient. La chanson c'est _l'inventaire _d'Alderbert

**Résumé :** Pourquoi tout le monde s'embrasse partout quand Sasuke se promène tranquillement ?

**Genre :** Songfic

**Couple :** Sasunaru

**Note :** la chanson en italique, désolé pour les fautes…

* * *

Dans les rues de Konoha, on peut même plus se balader tranquillement.

_L'originel des prémices_

_Agé d'à peine une seconde_

_Sur le ventre de sa génitrice_

_L'accolade féconde_

Suffit que je mette un pied dehors et pouf, que vois-je ? Une femme enceinte qui se carresse le ventre toute contente en se ventant que son chiard va bientôt naître et qu'elle le couvrira de bisous…

Et puis c'est pas tout non !

_Celui qu'on donne impunément_

_Protecteur et viril_

_Reliant le père à son enfant_

_Un bisou sur le fil_

Dès que je tourne dans une ruelle, que vois-je ? Un père et son gosse, le môme est tout joyeux d'aller à l'école… Non mais vous avez déjà vu ça vous des gosses qui aiment l'école ? Et que ça embrasse son père, et que son père l'embrasse en lui disant de bien s'amuser. N'importe quoi.

_Le dissimulé, volé sous la lune_

_Souvent éprouvé sous un porche_

_Celui de l'amante à son jules_

_Langoureux et qui s'accroche_

Bon je vous parle pendant le jour, mais je ne vous dis pas la nuit. On peut pas sortir sans que là mille amoureux s'embrassent caché par la nuit, mais qu'on voit quand même à cause de la lune ou du lampadaire au dessus d'eux. Tiens rien que l'autre coup j'ai croisé Shikamaru et Temari, c'est qu'il cache bien son jeu derrière ses airs de flemmard. La blonde elle avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher. Non mais je vous jure… Ils peuvent pas faire ça chez eux ? Non !! Il faut qu'il s'affiche au pauvre rare passant qui passe par là, et malheureusement faut que ça soit moi ! Zut !

_Le parfumé au goût chewing-gum_

_Qui fait l'objet de concours_

Puis ce n'est pas fini. L'autre coup j'étais tranquillou entrain de dormir au milieu de nulle part, et bah même là bas, l'a fallut que je tombe sur des gens entrain de se goûter. En plus c'était Sakura, la fille la plus collante jamais vu, un vrai chewing gum, et bien là c'était pas moi après qui elle courait, et tant mieux, mais c'était un bisous à Hinata et pouf je me retourne et j'embrasse Tenten, genre je goûte et celle qui a le meilleur goût je prends. Du coup je me suis barrée et j'ai dormi chez moi.

_De l'adolescente à son keum_

_Un suçon tatoué dans le cou_

L'autre fois je vais innocemment faire mes courses, j'avais presque réussis à éviter toute scène de bisous et de blabla inutile… Et puis tout à coup que vois-je Ino se venter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait réussit à coller un suçon dans le cou de Chooji, il était tellement occupé à manger de chips que pouf elle en avait profiter. Et voilà toute la foule se précipiter sur le pauvre garçon pour voir, et crier des « oh mais oui c'est vrai, oh mais oui »

_Telle est la plus sûre des façons _

_Que l'on a de se taire en disant tout_

_La plus douce des leçons_

Mais attention je vous vois venir, à vous dire que je suis jaloux parce que je connais pas ça : les bisous. Pourtant si je sais ce que c'est, c'est le plus doux des silences, celui qui contient tous les mots d'amour du dictionnaire.

_L'inventaire des baisers_

_Doux, dur, mou, tendre_

Je pourrais même tous vous les nommer, tous les baisers je les connais, enfin tous ceux que j'ai appris en tout cas. Les marshmallow, les goûts ramens, les je suis fatigué bonne nuit, les je regarde la télé là, les je t'aime à la folie…

_On en veut des partout_

_On en veut des tout l'temps_

Bon alors tous ces gens je peux les comprendre, parce que des bisous quand on y a goûté ça deviens une vrai drogue. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ça m'énerve de tous les voir s'embrasser alors que moi ça me manque.

_Celui du grand père à sa descendance_

_Qui saute deux générations_

_Du patriarche au débutant_

_Le doyen des bécots qui pique au front_

Mais eux ne le savent pas, et voilà le troisième Hokage qui embrasse Konohamaru, ce qui fait hurler le petit parce que ça pique, ce qui fait rire le vieux parce que les gosses sont vraiment adorables.

_Une simple et conventionnelle_

_Bise de collègue distance et convenue_

_Ca coûte rien c'est fonctionnel_

_Du bout des lèvres, retenu_

Bon j'en ai marre et si j'm'exilais ? Et me voilà dans un coin isolé, personne ne viendra m'embêter. Mais manque de chance mon coin isolé était aussi utilisé par Kurenai et Asuma, bien sûr ils ne se font qu'une bise entre collègue rien de plus…

_Celui qui boucle ses bagages_

_Et s'envole au lointain_

_Le baiser soufflé qui voyage_

_Par la vitre du train_

Mais moi pendant ce temps, je t'attends. Quand c'est que tu reviens ? Ta mission dure trop longtemps, je te vois encore m'envoyer un baiser en le soufflant sur ta main, c'était le dernier que tu m'envoyais, ça fait maintenant deux jours et ça me manque déjà.

_Telle est la plus sûre des façons _

_Que l'on a de se taire en disant tout_

_La plus douce des leçons_

_L'inventaire des baisers_

_Doux, dur, mou, tendre_

_On en veut des partout_

_On en veut des tout l'temps_

Parce que vous croyiez quoi ? Que moi le grand Sasuke Uchiwa je n'avais personne dans ma vie ? C'est pourtant tellement logique que j'ai une personne pour toujours m'embrasser, me donner ces mots du bout des lèvres, et il le fait tellement bien… Je suis fou amoureux.

_Le doux baiser qui s'abandonne_

_Et conduit au firmament_

_Des contes de fées qui transforment_

_Les grenouilles en prince charmant_

Je me dis parfois, quand il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes que ça ne peut être qu'un rêve, un rêve tellement doux et sucré que je souhaiterais ne jamais me réveiller. Qui a dit que les contes n'existaient que dans les livres ?

_Celui qui n'appartient qu'à nous_

_Dont on connaît les moindres recoins_

_Qu'on a déjà testé partout_

_Qui me fait lever le matin_

Et je sais que ceux là, ceux qu'il me donne, tout ceux qui viennent de lui et qui ne sont que pour moi, valent bien mieux que tous ceux des gens que je croisent dans la rue. Je les connais par cœur, mais chaque fois j'en découvre un nouveau plaisir, on l'a essayé dans tous les endroits mais il me semble différents tout le temps. Ses baisers sont les meilleurs des réveils, pas besoin d'en acheter…

_Le palot qui vous laisse exsangue_

_Que l'on gardera en mémoire_

_Le tout premier avec la lange_

_Qui nous a fait piquer un fard_

Je me souviens quand tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois, j'ai pas tout de suite compris, après tout ce n'était qu'un accident. La deuxième fois était mieux. Comme si mes sentiments étaient apparu rien qu'en goûtant tes lèvres. Mais je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime. Et quand on a essayé avec la langue aussi, et qu'on rougissait comme deux abrutis de timidité parce qu'on ne savait pas si c'était bien. Même encore maintenant je pourrais en rougir, tellement j'adore ça.

_Celui qui laisse un mot sur la table_

_Que rien ne saurait apaiser_

Et puis quand tu sors sans moi et que tu t'amuses à embrasser ton mot pour que je reçoive le bisou quand même. Comme si j'étais du genre à me coller le papier sur le visage pour l'avoir… Bon ok je le fais, mais en cachette quand je suis bien sûr que tu es partie. J'aime trop tes baisers pour en louper ne serais-ce un seul…

_L'étreinte la moins supportable_

_Le dernier des baisers_

Et puis celui que tu m'as donné y a pas longtemps juste avant de partir en mission. Un baiser tout triste mais avec plein d'autres baisers pour me faire patienter. Enfin il y en a un que je n'aimerais pas, ça serait le dernier. Je ne veux pas de dernière fois. Je veux toujours tes baisers, tout le temps, pour l'éternité.

_Doux, dur, mou, tendre_

_Volé, humide, sauvage, à vendre_

_Bruyant, soufflé, hautain, fidèle_

_Timide, vorace, volage, rebelle,_

_Coincé, farouche, gluant, collant_

Ceux que tu me donnes discrètement quand tu crois que je dors, ceux que tu me donnes après avoir manger trois tonnes de ramen, ceux que tu me donnes après tes je t'aime, ceux que tu me donnes juste par caprices, du bout des doigts, sur ta main, dans tes mots. Tes bisous sur mon front juste pour faire le malin…

Naruto quand c'est que tu reviens, j'ai plus de bisous moi là…

_On en veut des partout_

_On en veut des tous le temps_

_Des par tous les temps_

Je vais finir par brûler tout Konoha parce qu'ils s'embrassent tous devant moi, quand tes baisers me manquent parce que tu n'es pas là…

Je veux tes bisous, tes bisous, oui tes bisous, tes bisous, tout le temps tout le temps et encore tout le temps, tes bisous où tu veux, mais tes bisous…

Je deviens fou, je ne pense plus qu'à tes bisous…

- Sasukeeeee, je suiiiiis rentré, vieeeens voir que je t'embrasse

Je suis sauvé…

Fin !

L'autatrice : c'est pas déprimant là ? Ca va… AHA 'retourne s'enterrer sous son lit avec ses larmes et sa pioche'

Sasuke : bon je fais le message à sa place : désoooléééé cette fic est nul, je suis déprimé, j'arrive à rien, je devrais arrêter d'écrire et plus vous embêtez avec mes cochonneries.

Naruto : s'il vous plaît aller commenter les fics d'akemi et Shield parce qu'elles sont bien mieux je vous assure

Raito : Ils ont un talent de dingues ces deux petits

L : Je les adore !! Enfin Marimari les adore !

Sasuke : oui donc bref, si vous voulez de new fic : ceci est une menace : allez commenter les leur MOUAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHHAHA (je rigole mais bon ça leur ferait toujours plaisir)

Naruto : Ps : vive aldichou.

Sasuke : Ps2 : longue vie au sasunaru !! Pour une fois qu'elle dit pas une connerie ! Bon allez on est à la fin de la feuille là, oooh l'autatrice barge reviens on sait plus quoi dire

L'autatrice : sur ce mangez des bananes !!

Sasuke : en fait tu pouvais rester enterrer…


End file.
